IMTEHAAN
by JS Abhi
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT TWO BEST FRIENDS AND THEIR EXAMS IN LIFE.WHAT ONE DOES FOR ANOTHER.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I AM A NEW FF WRITTER AND THIS IS MY FIRST YOU LIKE IT.[THANKS].

[IN A CLOSED ROOM TWO MEN CAN BE SEEN FIGHTING HOWEVER NO ONE ELSE PRESENT THERE]

Salunkhe:tum akhir karna kya chahte ho agar use is tarah bachaoge tu vo to maar hi jaega.

ACP:Main karu to kya karu tum jante ho vo bahot ziddi hain.

Salunkhe:matlab use yeh sab malum 't tell me[shocked].

ACP[teary tone]:Haan use malum hain magar kehta hain "aap fiqar mat kijiye main sambhal lunga".Pagal yeh nahin samazhta ke baap hun fiqar hogi na.

Salunkhe:thik hain to kya karna hain?[frustadely]

ACP:TO SUNO…..[they discussed their plan]

[OTHER SIDE AT DUO HOUSE AT NIGHT 9 PM]

ABHIJEET:Daya jaldi niche utar varna upar akar marunga.

DAYA:nahin boss main Tarika ko kehta hun na kitna acha khana banate hon tum.

ABHIJEET:Daya yaar pehle phone de .[pleadingly]

DAYA[naughtily]:phir boss kal shopping pakka?[with a wink]

ABHIJEET[irritated]:haan mere baap pakka please ab phone de.

DAYA[innocently]:magar call to bandh ho gayi.[throwing phone towards him].

ABHIJEET:WHAT Daya yu ruk ab[and they both started running in whole house]

[SOMEONE WATHING THEM THROUGH BINOCULARS FROM ANOTHER BUILDING SAID WITH AN EVIL SMILE]

MAN:Haslo jitna hasna hain . Karlo tum mese koi ek jayega [with a pause] .

[IN A DARK BUILDING ONE GIRL AND A MAN WITH SOME GOONS PLAYING CARDS]

MAN:HEY TUMHE KYA LAGTA HAIN KISE DEDU[SHOWING BOTH THE CARDS] IN DO AIKON MESE?[WICKED SMILE]

GIRL:KISIKO BHI DEDO PROBLEM UTNI HI SATHI JO HAIN

MAN;TUM KEHTI HO TO YE LO HUKUM KA EKA JANEMAN DE DIYA.

ANOTHER MAN:YEH KYA AAP 2 LAKH HAAR .

MAN :HARNA HUME MANZOOR NAHI.[AND A BOOM ALL GODOWN ON FIRE AND THE MAN PLAYING SHOT DEAD.

GIRL:APNE YEHI FUNDA HAI KYA BOSS.[AND AGAIN A SHOT]

MAN:NO PROOF

A/N SO GUYS KYA HOGA AGE

KON THE YE LOG JANNE KE LIYE REVIEW KARIE

THANKS AND TAKE CARE.


	2. Chapter 2

SO GUYS HERE GOES MY NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ONE PLEADING MORNING WITH A BEAUTIFUL CHIRPING OF BIRDS FROM WINDOW THE SUN TELLS HIM TO GET TO HIS WORK FOR THE RIGHT TIME.

ABHIJEET:KYA SURAJ AAJ HI ITNA JALDI UGNA THA MUZE KAM PAR LAGNA HOGA AB.

[HE GET TO FRESHEN UP AND THEN MOVES TOWARDS THE KITCHEN AFTER HAVING MILK AND TAKING HIS BELONGINGS GOES TO HIS ROOM.]

ABHIJEET:YAAR MAAF KARDE TUZHE ANDHERE MEIN RAKH RAHA HOON PER JAB SAB KHATAM HOGA

TAB DIYA ZARUR JALAUNGA.[HE LEFT A NOTE ON SIDETABLE]

ABHIJEET[TALKING ON PHONE]:HELLO SIRF 1 GHANTA HAIN MERE PAAS JALDI SEA DOME PAR MIL

MAN : JI SAHAB JALDI ANA.[CUTS THE CALL]

ABHIJEET:BHAGVAN JAISE HAMESHA JITA DETE HON ISBAR BHI JITA DENA.[MOVES BY SITTING IN THE

CAR]

[ON THE SEA DOME]

ABHIJEET:KAAM HOGAYA KYA?

MAN:SAHAB KABHI DHOKA DIYA HAIN KYA?

ABHIJEET:THIK HAI THIK HAI BATA KYA PATA CHALA.

MAN[SLOWLY]:SAHAB EK ADMI HAIN JO YE SAB KAR RAHA KHATARNAK HAIN.

ABHIJEET:KUCH JANTA HAIN ISKE BARE MEIN PHOTO YA KUCH BHI.

MAN:NAHIN SAHAB KYONKI YE HAMESHA CHALAKI SE KAAM KARTA HAIN AUR PICHE KOI SABUT BHI

NAHIN RAKHTA.

ABHIJEET:1 DIN MAIN SIRF ITNA HI PATA LAGAYA?[ANGRY]

MAN:NAHIN SAHAB BATATA HUN IS KHEL KA MASTERMIND NAHI TO KOI LADKI HAI.

ABHIJEET:KYA[SHOCKED].KON HAI VO?

MAN VO TO NAHI PATA[LOOKING DOWN]

ABHIJEET:TUZHE 24 GHANTE DETA HUN MANNU JALDI SE ISKI KUNDALI NIKAL AUR TABHI INAAM

MILEGA.

MANNU:JI SAHAB[HE WENT AWAY]

[HE GOES AWAY DOING SALAM AND ABHIJEET GETS A CALL]

[I AM WRITING MAN ON PHONE MP]

MP:KYA ABHIJEET SAHAB AVAZ PEHCHANI KYA?

ABHIJEET:TUZHE KAISE BHUL SAKTA HUN.[FIRE IN EYES]KABHI SAPNE MAIN BHI NAHI SOCHA THA TUM

AISA KAR SAKTE HO.

MP:AB JO KAR LIYA VO TO KARLIYA AB AGE JO KARUNGA USKE BARE MAIN SOCHO[WITH A WINK]

ABHIJEET:MAKSAD KYA HAIN TUMHARA.[SHOUTING]KARNA KYA CHAHTE HO?

MP:ISKA JAVAB TUMHE JALD HI PATA CHAL JAYEGA[CASUALLY]

ABHIJEET:TUM MERE HATH TO LAGO EK BAR.

MP:DEKHLENGE[CUTS THE CALL]

[ABHIJEET HEADS TOWARDS BUREAU ]

[HERE AT DUO'S HOUSE DAYA WAKES UP AND WATCHES THE TIME]

DAYA:ARE AAJ ALARM KISNE LAGA DIYA ABHIJEET KAHA HAI.[SHOUTS]ABHIJEET ,ABHIJEET,KAHA HO BOSS.

[HE SEARCHES WHOLE HOUSE BUT NO SIGN OF ABHI SO COMES BACK TO HIS ROOM]

DAYA:ARE YEH CHITHI KAISI.[READS IN MIND]

[ABHIJEET[WRITEN]:DAYA AAJ MUJHE TUJHSE 1 GHANTA JALDI UTHNA PADA ISLIYE ALARM LAGA DIYA KUCH KAAM THA MERA BAHAR .MAI DIRECTLY BUREAU AAJAUNGA TUM NASHTA KARLENA .TABLE PAR RAKHA HAI SAB KUCH SIRF GARAM KARLENA . ]

DAYA[IN MIND]:AISA KYA KAAM AGAYA TUMHE ABHIJEET KI ITNE JALDI MAIN NIKAL GAYE KI NASHTA BHI NAHI BANAYA.[HE GETS READY AND GOES TO BUREAU]

[IN BUREAU DAYA ENTERS]

ALL:GOOD MORNING SIR .

DAYA:GOOD ABHI NAHI AYA.

RAJAT:SIR MAI APSE YAHI PUCHNE AYA THA.

[AT YHE SAME TIME ABHIJEET ENTERS AND DAYA WATCHES HIS ANGRY FACE]

ALL:GOOD MORNING SIR.

ABHIJEET[FAKE SMILE]:GOOD MORNING.

DAYA:RAJAT TUM JAO AUR YE FILE LAO.

RAJAT:YES SIR[HE GOES FROM THERE]

[DAYA GOES NEAR ABHIJEET WHO IS AT HIS DESK]

DAYA[CONCERN TONE] :KYA HUA BOSS KUCH TENSION MAIN LAG RAHE HO.

ABHIJEET:ARE NAHI MAI EKDAM THIK THODA TENSION HAI MAGAR ITNA NAHI KI MAI KHUD SULJHA NA SAKU.

DAYA:THIK HAI MAGAR SUBAH KAHA GAYE THE.

ABHIJEET:ARE YAAR VO TO BAS EK KHABRI SE MILNE GAYA THA.

DAYA:SACH KEH RAHE HO NA [DOUBTFULY]

ABHIJEET:ARE HAAN NA BABA.[AVOIDING HIM]MAI ABHI EK PHONE KAR KE ATA HUN.

[HE GOES AWAY AND DAYA WATCHES HIS WAY]

DAYA'S POV:KUCH TO CHUPA RAHE HO TUM ABHI PAR UMID HAI KI WAQT RAHTE BATA DOGE.

[HE ALSO SETS TO HIS WORK]

[SOMEWHERE IN A BUILDING]

GIRL:SAB KARLIYA NA TUMNE PLANING BHI HO GAYI NA.

MAN:SAB HO GAYA BAS AB USE FASANA HAI.

GIRL:GOOD AB AYEGA UTH PAHAD KE .

A/N SO GUYS END OF THE CHAPTER.

THANKS AYANAVADG AND RHIA DUBE

KEEP REVIEWING AND NAXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON.

TAKE CARE.


	3. Chapter 3

SO GUYS HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY

[HERE ABHIJEET COMES OUT AND CALLS ACP SIR]

ABHIJEET:SIR PLEASE KYA AAP MUJHSE MIL SAKTE HAIN.

ACP:MILNA TO MAI BHI TUMSE CHAHTA HU ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET:THIK HAI SIR LEKIN JALDI KYUNKI VO LOK KABHI BHI CHIP YA BUGS YA CAMERA LAGA SAKTE HAIN.

ACP:THIK TO FIRTUM MUJHE AUTOPSY CENTRE PE MILO VAHA SIGNAL BREAKING TECHNOLOGY HAIN.

ABHIJEET:YES SIR PLEASE PAR ABHI DAYA KO SHAK HO JAYEGA.

ACP:THIK HAI MAIN USE KISI KAAM MAI ULJHATA HUN AUR TUMSE THIK BARA BAJE MILTA HUN.

ABHIJEET:RIGHT SIR.[CUTS THE CALL]

[HERE ON OTHER SIDE AT LAB]

SALUNKHE:KYA KAHA USNE?

ACP:MILNA CHAHTA HAI SHAYAD KUCH PATA CHALA HAI USE .

SALUNKHE:YE TO ACHA HUA KYUNKI TUM BHI MILNA CHAHTE HO.

ACP:HMMM[THINKING]

SALUNKHE:AB KYA BAAT HAIN BOSS.

ACP:MUZHE DAR HAI IS BAAT KA KE DYA KAISE REACT KAREGA JAB USE YEH SAB PATA CHALEGA.

SALUNKHE[WITH A SIGH]:TUMHE YAAD HAI MAINE TUMSE KAHATHA KI MUJHE YAKIN NAHI HAI IS ABHIJEET PAR JISNE APNE BHAI PAR HI GOLI CHALA DI.[RELATED TO GIRAFTAAR SERIES]MAGAR DAYA USE PURA VISHWAS THA MAINE USKE PAAS VO SORRY CARD BHEJA TAB USKE AANKHO MAIN GUSSA DEKHA THA DONO EKDUSRE KE PARIVAAR RAKHO APNE BADE BETE PAR.[TEARY EYES]VO APNE BHAI KO ACHESE SAMBHAL LEGA.

ACP[RELIEF SMILE]:SACH MAIN SALUNKHE TU SAHI KEH RAHA HAI.

SALUNKHE:AB JAO VARNA TUMHARE JUNIORS KO SHAK HO JAYEGA.

[AND HE LEAVES FROM THERE]

[HERE IN BUREAU]

DAYA : PURVI ZARA VO PEN DENA.

PURVI:YE LIJIYE YE ACP SIR KAHA HAI APKO MALUM HAI KYA?

DAYA:NAHI MAGAR ATE HI HONGE.

[AT THE SAME TIME ACP ENTERS]

ALL:GOOD MORNING SIR.

ACP:GOOD MORNING,DAYA TUM MERE CABIN MAIN AAO.

DAYA:YES SIR.[HE FOLLOWS HIM]

[ABHIJEET SMILES IN MIND AND SAYS THANKYOU SIR BY LIP MOVEMENT]

[IN CABIN]

ACP:BAITHO DAYA[DAYA SITS ON THE CHAIR WITH ACP SIR]

DAYA:KYA BAAT HAI SIR KUCH KAM HAI APKO MUJHSE?

ACP:HAAN DAYA,MAIN CHAHTA HUN TUM HQ JAO AUR DCP KO YE FILES DEKAR AAO.

DAYA:SIR AAP YE KAAM HAMESHA MUJHE TO NAHI DETE FIR AAJ..[ACP CUTS HIS SENTENCE]

ACP:HAAN NAHI DETA MAGAR FREDDY AUR VIVEK KO MAINE FILES COMPLETE KARNE KO KAHI HAI AUR PURVI ,SHREYA KO DATA KO TO TUMNE HI FILE LANE SANTAQRUZ POLICE RECORD ROOM BHEJA HAI AUR AGAR PHONE AYA TO KOI TO SENIOR CHAHIYE NA.

DAYA:SORRY SIR AAP YE DIJIYE MUZHE MAI HI JATA HUN HQ.

ACP:OK MOVE ON.

[HE LEAVES FROM THERE AND ABHIJEET ENTERS ACP'S CABIN]

ABHIJEET:SIR MAIN NICHE APKA WAIT KARUNGA.[HE ALSO MOVES AFTER 5 MINS]

ACP[SMILES]:ACHE SE JANTE HO TUM USE ABHIJEET.

[HE ALSO AFTER 15 MINS MOVES TO AUTOPSY CENTRE]

[AT AUTOPSY CENTRE ABHIJEET IS WAITING FOR ACP SIR AND AT THE SAME TIME ACP SIR ENTERS]

ACP:BOLO ABHIJEET KYA SOCHA HAI TUMNE.

ABHIJEET:SIR MAIN US AADMI KO SHAYAD JANTA HUN[HE DIDN'T WANTED ACP SIR TO KNOW ABOUT THAT MAN] PAKKA NAHI KEH SAKTA MAGAR MUJHE YE PATA CHALA HAI KI VO AKELA NAHI HAI USKE SATH EK LADKI BHI HAI JO IS KHEL KI MASTERMIND HAI.

ACP:TO KYA SOCHA KARNE VALE HO.

ABHIJEET:MAINE APNE KHABRI KO IS KE PICHE LAGA DIYA HAI MAGAR SHAYAD VO BAS 24 GHANTO TAK HI TIK SAKE KYONKI VO INSAAN BAHOT SHATIR HAI AUR UTNA HI JANTA HOON KI VO MUJHE ZAROOR PHONE KAREGA AUR BLACKMAIL KAREGA.

ACP:TO AGE MATLAB TUM USSE BACHOGE KAISE.

ABHIJEET:DAYA BACHAEGA SIR.

ACP[ANGRY+CONFUSED]:KYA MATLAB TUM USE YE SAB BATANA NAHI CHAHTE THE NA

ABHIJEET:BATAUNGA TO MAI USE ABHIBHI KUCH NAHI[HE SHOWS HIM A PAPER]

ACP:MUZHE NAAZ HAI TUMPAR. MAINE KOI GALTI NAHI KI TUMHE CID ME WAPAS LEKAR.

ABHIJEET:SIR BAS JAB MAIN BOHOT MUSHKIL MEIN PADUNGA TAB YE PAPER AAPKO DAYA KO DENE KA ISHARA KARUNGA BAAKI SAB VO SAMAJ JAEGA.

ACP:THIK HAI AB NIKLO SHAKH HO JAYEGA.

ABHIJEET :SIR[AND HE MOVES FROM THERE]

[AFTER HALF AN HOUR ACP ALSO MOVES FROM THERE]

[HERE IN BUREAU]

ABHIJEET ENTERS AND SAYS IN MIND:ACHA HUA ABHI TAK DAYA NAHI AYA[HE GETS TO HIS WORK]

AFTER SOMETIME DAYA ENTERS WITH ACP SIR.

[NO CASE WAS REPORTED THAT DAY AND ALL STARTED LEAVING FOR THEIR HOME]

[NEXT MORNING AT BUREAU]

PURVI [PICKS UP THE PHONE]:HELLO CID HAI HUM ABHI POHOCHTE HAI.

PURVI:SIR MALAD MAIN KHOON HUA HAI.

DAYA:CHALO CHALTE HAI.[THEY ALL MOVE EXCEPT ABHIJEET]

ACP:ABHIJEET TUMHE BHI APNE KAAM PAR NIKALNA CHAHIYE.

ABHIJEET:BAS SIR YEH AAKHRI DATA BHARNE DO FIR NIKALTA HUN .AAP DAYA KO BATA DENA.

[HE DOES HIS WORK AND MOVES ON]

ON THE OTHER SIDE TEAM START THEIR INVESTIGATION COMES TO BUREAU AT NIGHT.

DAYA:ABHI KAHA HAI SIR?

ACP:DAYA ABHIJEET MISSION PAR CHALA GAYA HAI .PATA NAHI KAB LAUTEGA.

DAYA:MAGAR SIR AISE BINA BATAYE[IN SHOCK]

ACP:DAYA YE KABHI BHI AISA HO SAKTA HAI AS TUM LOG GHAR 'S AN ORDER.

ALL:YES SIR

DAYA'SPOV:KUCH TO GADBAD ZARUR HAI.

A/N SO GUYS A LITTLE BIG CHAPTER BUT NEXT TIME ISE BADA DE DUNGI.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS

TAKE CARE,JANHVI.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys but I was busy in school functions .But now here goes the chapter

[HERE AFTER EXITING FROM BEARUE ABHIJEET GOES TOWARDS HIS OLD HOME AND IN THE WAY CALLS RAHUL]

ABHIJEET:Hello Rahul ek ghante mein mujhe HOTEL UNICORN par milo.

RAHUL:are are saans to milna hai aur bhi bina hi hello haan.

ABHIJEET:Bas itna jaan lo ki mujhe tumhari thodi madat chahiye.[CUTS THE CALL]

RAHUL:Hello kaat diya.[thinking something]

[HERE ABHIJEET REACHES AT HIS OLD HOME AND PUTS A PIECE OF PAPER NOT EASILY VISIBLE AND A PROJECTER OPPOSITE TO THE WHITE WALL.]

ABHIJEET:Chalo yeh to ho gaya ab aur jaga chalet hain.[AND HE GOES TO DIFFERENT DESTINATIONS AND THEN FINALLY CALLS A PERSON]

ABHIJEET:Hello MANNU dekh mere pas zyada waqt nahi hai abhi ke abhi sea dome par a mil.[he sets towards sea dome]

MANNU:Sahab ane mein thodi der nahi kardi.

ABHIJEET[IRRITATED]:Tu sirf khabar bata ki kya pata chala.

MANNU:Sahab ye admi abhi kodatpur mein ek area hai jaha koi nahi ata jata .JUNGLE MEIN HAI EKDAM BICHO BICH.

ABHIJEET:Acha tu ye bata ki main use kaise pakad sakta hun.

MANNU:Sahab un logon ko apni gan mein kuch admi aur chahiye aap chahe to ja sakte hai.

ABHIJEET:Bohot ache ab ye bata ki us ladki ka kya hua.

MANNU[SADLY]:Sahab kuch jyada nahi bas itna ki vo apni pehchan chupa ne main mahir hain.

ABHIJEET:Acha chal muh mat bigad ye le[GIVING HIM TWO THOUSAND RUPEES]

MANNU:Salam sahab[and he moves from there]

ABHIJEET:KODATPUR HAAN.

[HERE AT HOTEL UNICORN ABHIJEET ENTERS]

RAHUL:Bhai main police main hun .Mujhe bhi kam hota hai .adha ghanta .

ABHIJEET:Sorry yaar magar kaam hi kuch zyada tha acha vo chodo tum mujhe apni own safety kit de sakte ho kya.

RAHUL:De to sakta hun magar kis liye chahiye ye batao.

ABHIJEET[SMILING]:Jaise kit um batate please de do na.

RAHUL:Acha acha de raha hun ghar chalo.

ABHIJEET:THANKYOU.

[AFTER THAT RAHUL GIVES HIM THE KIT AND ABHIJEET MOVES ON]

[AT ANOTHER PLACE IN A JUNGLE AT EVENING]

MAN1:boss ye drugs ekdam asli hai.

BOSS:Bikegi kya.

MAN:Ji boss.

BOSS:EK MINUTE[CALLS SOMEONE] HELLO drugs asli hai le lun .

BOSS:LE lo.

[SUDDENLY SHOOTING TAKES PLACE AND ALL MEN HIDE]

POLICE:tum log charo taraf se gher chuke aao nahito goliyan chalegi.

BOSS:chalo bahar niklo nahito ye hume maar dalega,

[ALL GET OUT BUT SUDDENLY ANOTHER GUN SHOTS AND WHAT THE FISH ALL POLICEMAN SHOT DEAD]

BOSS:Kaun hai vaha samne aao.

SUMEDH:apan ka nam SUMEDH aur kaam vohi jo tumhare samne hai drugs.

BOSS:Saaf saaf batao.

SUMEDH:Vo drugs mere BOSS KE hai aurapan yahan par subah se chipa hua ye lena chaha isliye bahar aya.

BOSS:Kya subah se aur hume malum bhi nahi.

SUMEDH:Kaise malum padta re tereko apan ka paanch saal ka experience jaldi apne drugs de apan ke le aura pan ko katlene de.

BOSS:VO TO THIK HAI MAGAR KYA TU APNE BOSS KO CHOD SAKTA HAI.

SUMEDH[ANGRY]:apan kya tereko tere jaisa lagta hai kya be apun ne apne sahib ka namak khaya nahi khilaya bhi hai aur tere se ki khoti mat kar aur jaldi vo thaili de.

BOSS:Dekh tu mujhe pasand aya aur isliye mai to tujhe pakar hi rahunga .Apna right hand rakhunga sochle.

SUMEDH:THIK HAI

BOSS:MAN GAYA BACHU.

SUMEDH:Nahi [picking the bag]apan ye chala.

BOSS:Ja to tu sirf tab tak jab tak ye drugs pohochate hai mai bhi dhande ka pakka hun.

SUMEDH[GOING]:Dekhte hai sahab filal to apan chalta hain.

[after he goes]

BOSS:Tu to apni gang main ayega hi.[laughs]

[AT DUOS HOME IN NIGHT]

DAYA[TIREDLY ENTERS]:ABHIJEET TUM KITNI BADI PAHELI HO YAAR MUJHE BAHOT GUUSSA ARAHA HAI TUMPAR .

[HE REACHES TO THE KITCHEN AND SEES FOOD ALREADY THERE WITH A NOTE]

TO DAYA,

MAIN JANTA HUN KI TUMHARA DIMAG ULJANO MAIN FASA HUA HAI MAGAR MAIN KYA KARU . BAS ITNA JAANLO JO BHI KAR RAHA HUN HUM DONO KE LIYE HI KAR RAHA MISSION PAR HUN DAYA AUR SHAYAD TUJHSE CONACT NA KAR PAU PAR HAAN KUCH BHI HO JAYE TUM APNA KHAYAL JALD LOTUNGA.

TUMHARA ABHI.

[DAYA FOLDS THE PAPER]

DAYA:CHAL KYA RAHA HAI TUMHARE DIMAG MEIN BOSS.

A/N TO GUYS END OF THE SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

DO R AND R

TAKE CARE,JANHVI


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY GUYS

[AT THE JUNGLE]

BOSS[ON A CALL]:Hello,video to pohoch hi gaya hoga tumhare pass.

LADY:Haan . daring hai isme aur khuddari bhi.

BOSS:THIK HAI TO I AM FINALIZING THE DEAL[CUTS THE CALL].

BOSS[TO A MAN]:Iske boss ka phone no. pata karo.

MAN:Ji boss

[IN MORNING AT BUREAU]

ALL:GOOD MORNING SIR.

DAYA:Hmm good morning[HE WALKS STRAIGHT TO ACP'S CABIN]

DAYA:May I come in sir.

ACP:Haan DAYA aao na.

DAYA:SIR ABHIJEET KAHAN HAI.

ACP[SHOCKED]:Tum ye achanak.

DAYA[IN CALM TONE]:Sir ABHI kahan hai.

ACP:Vo mission par hai DAYA.

DAYA:Acha vo agar mission par hota na sir to RAHUL ke ghar nahi jata.

ACP:Kehna kya chahte tumhe kaise pata RAHUL ka.

DAYA:Sir vo mila tha mujhe ab sab bataya hai usne mujhe.

ACP:Dekho DAYA vo ek bahot hi khaas mission par hai aur isliye vo equipments zaruri hai.

DAYA[ANGRY]:Magar sir[PHONE RINGS AND ACP PICK UPS THE CALL]

ACP:HELLO,HAAN,KYA HUM ABHI ATE HAI.

DAYA: Kya hua sir.

ACP:PAANCH POLICEVALON KI LASHE MILI HAI NATIONAL HIGHWAY PAR.

DAYA:Kya .hum abhi jate hai sir.[he goes outside] guys follow.

[IN THE JUNGLE]

MAN:Boss uska no. hai 9869******.

BOSS:Very good[HE CALLS THAT NUMBER]

MAN ON CALL:HELLO

BOSS:APNE BOSS KO PHONE

BOSS 2:BOLO PAAS TIME NAHI HAI.

SIMON[BOSS 1]:TUMHE MERA NAAM KAISE PATA?[SHOCKED]

BOSS2:MUJHE TO YE BHI MALUM HAI KI TUMHE SUMEDH CHAHIYE.

SIMON[SMIRK]:HUN CHALAK HO .LEKIN BADLE MEIN TUMHE KYA CHAHIYE.

BOSS 2:EK SAAL TAKKI DRUG DEAL HUMARE SAAT .DEAL.

SIMON:DEAL.[CUTS THE CALL] AB AYEGA UTH PAHAD KE NICHE

[IN BUREAU]

ACP:HELLO SALUNKHE AAJ MERE GHAR PAR AANA KUCH KAAM HAI TUJHSE.

SALUNKHE:AB KYA BAAT HAI PRADYUMAN.

ACP:RAAT KO TU AAJA VAHI PAR BATA DUNGA.[CUTS THE CALL]

[EVERYONE RETURN IN BUREAU]

ACP:AGAYE TUM SAB KYA PATA CHALA.

DAYA:SIR KUCH KHAAS NAHI KYUNKI YE CASE SPECIAL BUREAU NE LE LIYA HAI AUR HUME VAPAS JANE KO PAR EK AADMI NE HUMSE PEHLE UNHE PHONE KARKE BULA LIYA.

ACP:THIK HAI TO FIR[ONCE MORE BUREAU PHONE RINGS]

PURVI[PICKS THE CALL]:HELLO,CID HUM ABHI ATE HAIN. [TURNING TO ALL] SIR HOTEL CLOUD FRESH MAIN EK LADKI KA KHOON HUA HAIN.

ACP:THIK HAI TO PHIR TUM AUR VIVEK BUREAU MAIN HI RUKNA

DUO[TOGETHER]:YES SIR.

[IN THE JUNGLE]

BOSS:KYUN SUMEDH AA GAYE NA HUMARE PAAS HAAN.

SUMEDH:APKI VAJAH SE NAHI APAN KE EX BOSS KE VAJAH SE AYA APUN IDAR.

BOSS:KUCH BHI HO JEET TO MERI JUGNU ISE APNA KAAM DIKHA AUR ISKE ADDE DIKHA.

JUGNU:JI BE MERE SAAT.

[THEY BOTH GO OUTSIDE AND SIT IN A CAR]

SUMEDH:TERA NAM KUCH ZYADA HI MAJAKIYA HAI BHAI KONE DIYA RE.

JUGNU[ANGRY]:MUJHE GUSSA MAT DILA VAR IDAR HI TERA ENCOUNTER KAR DUNGA.

SUMEDH:NAHI BABA TU CHALA APAN CHUPICH HAIN .

[HE SHOWS HIM THEN THEIR SECRET ENTERIES,EXITS,DRUGS AREA MAPS,GODOWNS,GUNS,

SMUGGLING GOWDOWNS,ETC]

JUGNU:DEKHLIYA SAB KUCH CHAKAR MEIN RAAT HO GAYI.

SUMEDH:DEKHLIYA APAN NE SAB AUR PARAKH BHI LIYA[SMIRK]

[IN ACP'S HOUSE AT NIGHT]

SALUKHE:BOLO PRADYUMAN KYUN BULAYA.

ACP:YAAR ABHIJEET LAPATA NAHI KAHAN HAI.

SALUNKHE[TENSED]:KYA MAGAR VO TO HUMARE HISAB SE VAHAN PAR POHONCHNA CHAHIYE THA.

ACP:VAHI KE GHAR SE PATA NAHI KAHAN CHALA GAYA HAI

SALUNKHE:TO KYA AB HUMARA PLAN HUME EXECUTE KARNA HAI?[CONFUSED]

ACP:ABI NAHI EK HAFTE BAAD.

SALUNKHE :SAMAJ GAYA KAISA HAI YAAR .

ACP:USE SHAK HUA THA SALUNKHE PUCHA THA USNE MUJHE MAGAR MAINE TAAL DIYA VO SAB.

SALUNKHE:ACHA , ABHIJEET , SIGNAL ,CP[HAIN NA.

ACP[SMILE]:HMMM.

[AT DUOS HOUSE]

DAYA:HELLO ADI MUJHE YE BATAO KYA ABHI AYA THA TUMHARE PASS.

ADI:NAHI TO.

DAYA:THIK HAI BYE.[CUTS THE CALL]

DAYA:BOSS SIM BADAL LIYA HAI TUMNE TO CALL RECORDS BHI NAHI NIKAL SAKTA. SIRF RAHUL SE MILE THE USE KUCH NAHI PATA . TARIKA,ADI,SAMIR,ASHOKE,RAJEEV KO KUCH NAHI SIR KO SAB PATA HAI LEKIN BATATE KHATRE MAIN TO NAHIN HO NA.

[IN JUNGLE]

JUGNU:SAB SAMJHADIYA HAI BOSS ISE

APNA ADDA PAR KHATRA HAI.

ALL:JI BOSS

SUMEDH'S POV:HUN KHATRON SE DARTA HAI.[LOUDLY]:LEKIN BELAPUR MAIN KAHAN BOSS?

BOSS:CONSTRUCTION MILL PAR.

SUMEDH'S POV:VAH BOSS VAH KYA JAGA CHUNI TUM VAHAN TO JALD NAHI LAUTOGE.

[ALL SET TO GO TO BELAPUR HIDING AND SEEKING THEIR NEW DESTINATION BUT SUMEDH IS SITING WATCHING HIS RING]

SUMEDH[IN MIND]:BOHOT JALD TU APUN KO CHOD KE JAYEGI NA ANGUTHI LEKIN TABTAK BAHOT KARIB HAI TU MERA….

A/N SO GUYS KAISA LAGA.

I THINK SHIKHA YE STORY AGLE HAFTE TAK KHATAM BHI HO JAYEGI

TC DO R AND R

JANHVI


	6. Chapter 6

SO GUYS NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE ENJOY.

[NEXT MORNING IN BELAPUR]

Sumedh:Boss apun ko ye anguthi phenk ni hai to kaha phekun.

Boss:Ye hoti hai shane tum mujhse bina puche anguthi phekte to mujhe shak ho jao aur kahi pe bhi phek dena.

Sumedh:Ji Boss[he moves out]

Sumedh[in mind]:Budhu kahika .Jo bhi kar raha hun iske smne kar rahan hun au rise khabar tak nahi.[throws the ring].Tu bilkul nahi badla .

[IN BUREAU]

Freddy:Daya sir aap ko kya lagta hain kaun khooni hai.

Daya: Pata nahi to is Vicky par shak hai.

[ON THE BUREAU ENTRANCE]

Salunkhe : acha uljha ke rakha hai tumne sab ko haan.

ACP: Are,maine uljhaya. Vo case aya hai to ulaj gaye hai.

Tarika:magar kab tak sir. Kabhi na kabhi to Daya ko shak ho hi jayega.

ACP: dekhte hai kya hota hai.

[AT EVENING CASE IS SOLVED AND MURDERER ARESTED AND DAYA WALKS TO ACP'S CABIN AGAIN]

Daya : sir mujhe aapse baat karni hai.

ACP: Abhi nahi Daya abhi gahar jao DCP Sir aane vale hai.

Daya: magar sir[DCP COMES]

DCP: Pradyuman

ACP:Jao Daya.

[DAYA LEAVES AND THEY BOTH ARE SEEN TALKING ON SOMETHING SO DAYA ALSO LEAVES]

[AT DUO'S HOUSE]

Daya: ek letter likhke pata nahi shab kaha chal diye tum bas milna mujhe dikhata hun main tumhe. Pata nahi kaha ho.

[IN BELAPUR]

BOSS: sab ko yaha bulao kancha jaldi. Kuch batana hai tum sab ko.

Kancha: Yes boss.

[HE CALLS EVERYONE INCLUDING SUMEDH]

ALL: Yes boss,.

Boss: agaye tum sab ab ko destroy karne ke liye maine tum sab ko yahan ikatha kiya hai. Is gang mein vo sab log hai jo aaj tak mujhe kabile tariff lage matlb vo sab the best hai. Aaj se humari cid ke khilaf planning , Dhammu,Firoj , Aakash aur 'SUMEDH' tum log chune gaye that clear.

All: yes sir all clear magar karna kya hai.

Boss: Sumedh tum CID ke bureau mein bugs aur cameras lagane ko jaoge. Ye tumhara kaam hai. Firoj tum in sabka pichha karoge. Paresh ,Dhammu tum guns aur bombs ready rakhoge. Aakash tum aur Sumedh tum dono badme Cid ko khatam karoge.

ALL: yes sir.

Boss: ye dhudna aur lagana sirf isliye ki agli raat sare sabot going.

[IN BUREAU]

[ONE PERSON ENTERS INSIDE AND EVERYONE IS SHOCKED SEEING HIM HERE AT THIS TIME AND THAT TO HERE]

Daya: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho is waqt[shocked]

Purvi: sir aap ko to abhi vaha hona chahiye tha.

ACP:tum yahan kaise[shocked]

Abhijeet: are sir mujhe paanch din hogaye ab jaakar ayah un kyunki mission mein mera kaam khatam ho gaya hai.

Daya: aur vo sab kahan hai jot um Rahul ke ghar se lekar gaye the.

Abhijeet:are vo sab to use ho gaya.

Daya:aur vo chithi kyat hi pata hai kitna dar gaya tha main[punching him on shoulder]

Abhijeet:are mere baap majak bhi nahi samajhta haan.

ACP:Chalo jo hua acha hua[looking little tensed]tum mujhe baadme report deke jaan 'PURE MISSION KI'samjhe.

Abhijeet:yes sir.

Daya:abhi tum ghar chale jaoAbhi main badme aajaunga.

Abhijeet:are nahi tab tak main report banata hunna tumhare hi saath phir ek saath challenge.

Daya[smilingly]:thik hai jaisi tumhari marji.[in mind]kya ye sirf ek majak hi tha Abhi ya kuch aur.

[IN BELAPUR]

[TWO MEN ARE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING AND SUMEDH LISTENING TO THEM CAREFULLY]

MAN1:kya dushmani hai re boss ki un cid valo ke saath.

MAN2:pata nahi yaar magar asli master mind to koi ladki hai.

MAN1:hmmm. Koi dushmani hi hogi ya phir cid inke kaam ke bich arahi hogi.

MAN2:hosakta hai. Chod na hume paise mile hum khush duniya gayi bhaad mein.

MAN 1:haan ye to hai chal[THEY BOTH LEAVE]

Sumedh:dushmani humari bhi hai apse kyun boss jald hi humara asli rup dekhoge[smiling].

[AT EVENING ALL FIVE LEAVE FOR MUMBAI AND START THEIR WORK]

SUMEDH[NEAR BUREAU GATE]:chaliye sumedh sahaab andar jaakar ye lagayiye varna boss se pitai hogi.

[HE GOES IN AND FITS EVERYTHING AS PER DIRECTED]

SUMEDH:chalo ye to hogaya ab chalet hai.

[EVERYONE DOES THEIR RESPECTIVE WORK AND FOLLOW THE ORDER]

[AT DUO'S HOUSE]

DAYA: kya boss aise achanak aakar sabko shock dediya [smilingly while sipping coffee on terrace]

ABHIJEET:are yaar tu jaanta hai na us DCP ko usne pehle HQ report karne kaha isliye nahi bata paya.

DAYA:hmm vaise acha lag raha hai itne dino baad yaha par tumhare haath ki coffee piker.

ABHIJEET:shukriya ji magar ab chaliye sone.

DAYA:Are offcourse to mujhe bhi ayi hai.

[AND THEY BOTH GO TO SLEEP WAITING FOR NEXT MORNING'S SUN]

A/N SO GUYS EK AUR TWIST HEHEHE KAISA LAGA . ABHIJEET KO TO AAP SAB SUMDH HI SOCH RAHE HONGE NA. VAISE AGAR ACHA LAGA TO PLEASE DO R AND R.

ABHIGYAAN : APKE KEHNE KE MUTABIK ZYADA BIG ALPHABETS NAHI USE KIYE YOU ENJOYED.

TC,JANHVI.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY.

[NEXT MORNING ABHIJEET GOES TO BUREAU AND GOES TO ACP SIR AS PER TO GIVE REPORTS]

Abhijeet: may I come in sir.

ACP[angry]:aao aao main to tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha. The kaha tum agar vaha nahi gaye to. Pata bhi hai kitna important hai vo sab.

Abhijeet[after entering inside]: mujhse zyada aur kaun samjhega ki vo kitna important tha magar sir aap samjhiye na main abhi itna bada risk nahi le sakta.

ACP: Abhijeet tum[pressing his teeths]

Abhijeet: [cutting hum] sir aap ye report lijiye and now sir please give me the permission to leave..

ACP[angrily]:haan haan jao jao tumhara yaha kya kaam.

Abhijeet[sad]:yes sir [and he leaves]

[IN BELAPUR]

Boss: chalo sab log Mumbai ravana hona hai hume. Saman hatao jaldi.

All: yes boss.

[THEY ALL START UP FOR MUMBAI]

[IN MUMBAI SOMEWHERE]

Firoj : Aakash humne to sab kuch kar diyas hai ab to bas boss idar ajay phir aise tir chalayenge ki cid vale dekhte rehjayenge.

Aakash:ek number sachi baat kisai aap. Thare ko ye aya hua naya londa kaisa lagat hai.

Firoj: himmat to hai saale mein dekhte hai aage kya hoga. Vaie kar kya raha hai ye

Aakash: naksha bana raha hai ji bureau ka kal dekhkaar aisa na.

Firoj: hmm to chal apun chalse.[they both go]

[HERE SUMEDH MAKESTHE MAP AND CLIKS AND SENDS TO SOMEONE]

Sumedh: kaam hogaya.

BOSS: AbhI main pohoch hi raha hun Mumbai tum rukna. Kuch karna mat.[cuts the call]

Sumedh: sab kuch preplanned[and smiles under his teeth]

[AT NIGHT BOSS AND HIS GOONS ENTER IN MUMBAI AT RAICHANDS UNDER CONSTRUCTION MALL WHERE OTHER GOONS ARE STAYING]

BOSS: hogaya kyat um logon ka sab kuch jaise plan kiya tha .

All: yes boss.

DHAMMU: boss maine aur Paresh ne sare guns aur bombs ready rakhva diye hai.

Sumedh: boss apun bugs aur cameras laga diya hai bas aap active kar diyo.

Firoj: boss maine cid ke piche har ek admi ke piche aadmi laga diya hun.

Boss: good good interesting ab ayega maja[ laughing loudly] hahahaha.

[AT DUO'S HOME]

DAYA: Abhi tum thik hona jabse aye ho dekhraha hun pareshan ho.

ABHIJEET:are Daya I am all fine. Haan bas thodi tension hai magar thik hai.

DAYA[angrily]: thik kaise haan thik nahi hai . tum aajkal kya karte ho kisse milte ho mujhe koi idea nahi hai. Apne khabriyon ko tak badal diya hai tumne. Main unse puchne gaya tha tumhare bare mein to kehne lage ki koi naya khabri rakha hai tumne. Tum mujhe to kuch batana zaruri samajhte hi nahi na.

ABHIJEET[camly]: dekho yaar aisa nahi hai. Meri majburi thi aur kuch bhi nahi.

DAYA:tum bahot badl gaye ho Abhi.

ABHIJEET [TENSED]: ba..dal gaya hun matlab.[touching his face]

DAYA: abe oye main ice-cream ki baat kar raha tha. Yaad hain na tum mujhe mere bhadakne par ice-cream khilate the.[naughty]

ABHIJEET[relaxed]: acha vaise chal na chalet hai[in low voice] main to dar hi gaya tha.

DAYA: Do minute main ata hun.

[AFTER SOMETIME THEY BOTH LEAVE FOR ICE-CREAM PARLOUR]

[NEXT MORNING AT GOONS PLACE]

BOSS: thik hai to ab sab ko pata chala hi hoga na ki kya karna hai to tumhe daya ko marne hai hath par. Firoj tumhe Abhijeet ko kandhe tumhe ACP aur salunkhe ki gadi ke breaks fail karne hai and Paresh tum sachin aur vivek ko tum saari ladkiyon ko kidnap karna aur [showing on paper] is address par rakhna.

All: yes boss.

[IN BUREAU CASE WAS REPORTED SO ALL WERE GOING AT DADAR]

PANKAJ: sir ye mall to under construction hai.

ABHIJEET: hmm. Shayad isiliye yahan par bulaya hai is ladki ko pata nahi kaun marna chahta tha ise.

[THEY ALL ENTER INSIDE AND SEARCHED EVERYWHERE BUT NO ONE FOUND]

FREDDY: sir kahi kisine majak to nahi banaya humara

DAYA[confused]: lagta to yahi hai. [ and smoke covered everyones eyes and all started coughing and all that was heard were two gunshots and slowly when the smoke went]

RAJAT: sir aap thik to hai. Daya sir Abhijeet sir are ye Purvi kahan gayi.

DUO: Rajat hum thik hai don't worry. Ye Purvi kahan hai [all start searching for purvi but found her nowhere]

Abhijeet: Daya yaar tumhara hath . ye rumaal bandhlo.

Daya: boss mere pass hai tum apne kandhe par bandhlo .

Abhijeet: are vo kya hai.[he saw a chit ] Purvi humare kabze mein hai aur tumhari sari lady cops bhi. Shreya , kajal aur tarika chahte ho to vohi karo jo main kehta hun abhi ke abhi bureau jao.

Daya: chalo.

[THEY ALL REACH BUREAU AND WHAT THEY SAW WAS HORRIBLE ACP'S HAND WAS IN FRACTURE AND SOME INJURIES ON HIS FACE AND HEAD AND SALUNKHE SIR'S HEAD WAS IN BIG BANDAGE AND SOME MARKS ON HIS BODY TO.]

ALL[running towards them]: sir, sir aap thik to hai. Ye kya hua sir aap dono ko aur aap kahan the subah se sir.

ACP: are tum sb rukjao[cutting all the voices]humdono ab bilkul thik hai.

DAYA: thank God aap dono thik hai magar ye sab hua kaise.

SALUNKHE:[hatefully]pata nahi kisine gaadi ke breaks fail kardiye magar tum dono ko kya goli lagi hai.

ABHIJEET[exchanging glances with Daya]: haan sir vo [and he tells them everything].

SALUNKHE[shocked] : kya hey bhagwan . pradyuman ye kisi ek kahi plan lagta hai mujhe.

ACP: hmm. Salunkhe tum filal in dono ki patti karwa do [they both were trying to say something but] chup ekdam chup.

SALUNKHE:haan lata hun[he moves from there]

[HERE AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE OR SAY HOUSE]

BOSS: hahaha[laughing loudly] char char cid cops meri kaid main hahaha.

Kajal[all are tied on a chair]: tu ekbaar hath to khol kar dekh aisa samak sikhaungi ki yaad reh jayega.

Purvi: tum kayar ho kayar jo hume is tarah bandkar rakha hai.

BOSS: vo to waqt hi bataega[turning towards his men] achese najar rakhna inpar kahi bhagne na paye. [he goes ot after sedating the girls and calls someone]hello kam hogaya.

LADY: kya pehla pehlu hum jit gaye hahahaha.

BOSS: age kya karna hai.

LADY: soch kar batati hun filal un sab ko bureau se bahar nikalo aur jo kaam hai karne do baaki sab badme.

BOSS: as you wish[does as per she says] hahaha bahot maja ayega.

A/N KAISA LAGA GUYS MAJA AYAKI NAHI.

AGLE VAALE MAIN AUR MAJA AYEGA HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

DO R AND R

TC,JANHVI


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY.

[IN BUREAU]

ACP:Daya un tino ke phone records niklawao,Freddy aur Vivek tum dono wapas usi jagah jao aur dekho kya kuch pata chalta hai kya.

TRIO:yes sir.

ABHIJEET: Sir saare cctv cameras bandh karwaegaye the us area se do km ki duri tak isliye kuch pata nahi chala .

ACP: thik hai.

DAYA: sir phone company ne bataya ki in phones ki last location vo mall hi hai uske baad swithch off hogaye the.

ACP: damn it kuch pata nahi chal raha.[GETS A CALL]. Haan Freddy bolo kuch bhi nahi sab saaf hai. Thik hai tum vapas aajao.

ABHIJEET: ab kya sir.

ACP: ab kya kidnap kiya hai to phone karega.

[IN BELAPUR]

BOSS:hahaha ab kya kidnap kiya hai to phone karega[imitating acp as watching camera footages of bureau].

MASKED LADY: koi andar bulayega hume.

BOSS: are tum aao aao lekin yaha kaise ana hua. Phone kuyun nahi kiya.

ML:kyunki ab sara maja main dekhkar lena chahti hu .[moving her fingers]

BOSS: thik hai to batao aage kya karu in ghayal cid valon ka.

ML:karna kya hai. Call them and call daya here. Phir Daya ke badle un ladkiyon ki sochke vo daya zarur man jayega. Fir na to ladkiya milegi nahi daya.

BOSS: hmm. Idea to yhik hai magar perfect nahi. Daya ko to hum marenge hi magar cid ko bhi kun chodna.

ML[LAUGHING]:point hai point hai.

[IN BUREAU ALL GETS A CALL]

ACP: hello.

BOSS: hello ACP kaise ho. Vaise jiski char char cops gayab hai vo kaisa hoga nahi.

ACP[turning it on speaker]: kaun hai tu aur kya chahta hai. Dekh bohot bhari padega tujhe ye sab.

BOSS:main kaun hun ye badmein discuss karne pehle ye batao ki Daya kaisa hai.

DAYA[angrily]: tu ekbaar mere hath to lag aisi garden ghumaunga teri ki tu soch mein pad jayega.

BOSS: filal to tum apni soch badlo. Un char ladkiyon ke badle mujhe Daya chahiye.

ABHIJEET[pressing his teeth]: iski kya gurantee hai lekin ki fir tum un sab ko chod doge.

BOSS: koi gurantee nahi hai but you can't do anything else as well. Batao Daya tayar ho.

DAYA:haan tayar hun.[signaling something to Freddy]

BOSS: ruko ruko Freddy kahan ja rahe ho call trace karne ki koi jarurat nahin hai main car mein hun aur phone call khatam hone ke baad sim destroy kar dunga.

DAYA: thik hai kahan ana hai mujhe.

BOSS: vahi par jahan kal gaye aaj sham che baje aur koi chalaki nahi varna un sab ki laashe milegi.[cuts the call]

DAYA: sir main jaunga vaha par.

ABHIJEET: yes sir aur main bhi jaunga vaha as a back up.

DAYA: nahi ABHI tum nahi aaoge kyunki usne shayad yahan par cameras aur bugs laga diye hai. Samaj gaye nahin matlab nahi.

ACP[seeing abhijeet protesting]: Daya bilkul sahi hai abhijeet tum nahi jaoge and it's an order.

ABHIJEET[irritatingly down his head]:YES SIR.

ACP:che bajne mein adha ghanta hai niklo tum Daya.

Daya:yes sir [and he moves]

ABHIJEET: sir aap[ACP cuts him]

ACP: Daya sambhal lega ABHIJEET.

[AND HE SIGNALS ALL TO MOVE OUT]

[AT SIX O'CLOCK AT MALL]

DAYA: mai aagaya hun kahan ho tum.

FIROJ: hum idhar se[and eight to ten goons attack at the same time on DAYA he fights but more and more were coming. One goon injected something in his body and DAYA turned unconscious]

FIROJ: dalo ise gaadi mein.[he suddenly heard one voice]

ACP: hey rukh jao [he was there with his team but no matter what goons were very much to be controlled all started fighting. Five goons attacked on Freddy and Pankaj at the same time and injected sedative in their body]

ABHIJEET[seing daya taken in car]: Hey ruk jao [ and lost his concentration and thus was attacked on head]

ACP: abhijeet bachke[and he was also attacked]

[RAJAT AND SACHIN WERE ATTACKED BY SEDATIVE GUNS AND ALL WERE NOW TAKEN TO THE BOSS'S MAIN ADDA IN MUMBAI]

[IN CHAIR ALL WERE TIED AND BOSS WAS IN FRONT SLOWLY SLOWLY ALL REGAINED CONSIOUSNESS]

DAYA[opened his eyes and found his buddy beside him]: Abhi,abhijeet aankhe kholo boss.

ABHIJEET[opens his eyes]: Daya tum.[sees acp sir besides him] sir sir aap thik to hai.

ACP: haan abhijeet main thik hun.

BOSS: are re re re chalu hogaya family drama. Tumlog pata nahi kyun marne aagaye maine bulaya to sirf is daya ko tha par tum log to kutte ki puch ho har jaga nikal padte ho.

ACP: dekh teri dushmani kya hai haan daya ke saath.

BOSS: bahot purani hai.

DAYA: jab tak munh nahi dikhate kaise pata chalega haan .

BOSS: vo to agle janam dekhega tu. Sumedh maar dalo is Daya ko.

SUMEDH[shocked]: boss main kaise .

BOSS: kyun jo insaan paanch paanch police officers ko maar sakta hai vo ise maarne mein kyun katrata hain.

SUMEDH: magar boss.

BOSS: magar vagar kuch nahi[he pulls him up and takes his gun from his pocket and puts it in his hand] shoot.

SUMEDH[sighs]: sorry boss apun se nahi ho payi.

LADY: mujhe kuch gadbad lagti hain kahin tum CID ke aadmi to nahi.

SUMEDH[thaught that he is caught but tried]: nahi nahi memsahib aisi baat nahi hai magar apunn ko Daya se dar lagat hai.

BOSS[angry]: dar aur vo bhi tujhe jisne sab kuch aaj tak nidar ho ke kiya. Aaj raat takka waqt deta hun tumhe jaldi soch lena kal tak tujhe hi ise maarna hai nahin to khud marna hai aur in sab ko behosh kar do.

SUMEDH: yes boss. [ and all the goons are outside and boss and lady left sumedh is alone with all officers]

DAYA: lagta to nahi kit um mujhse darte ho.

SUMEDH[SMIRK]: apun kisise nahi darta haan magar kisiko khone se zarur darta hun.

ABHIJEET: KISE .

SUMEDH: KISIKO BHI NAHI.[AND HE SEDATED THEM]

A/N KAISA THA BATAO MAJA AYA KI NAHI .

GUYS AGLE CHAP MEIN EK POETRY HO SAKTI HAI BATANA KAISI HAI.

DO R ANR.

TC,JANHVI.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY.

[AT KIDNAPED PLACE]

BOSS[rechecking all]: chalo ye kamse kam sedative dene ko nahi dara.

LADY:hmm. Kya tumhe sachme lagta hai ye chirotha dar raha hain.

BOSS:pata nahi. Jane do na kal to mar hi dega.

LADY[smile]:hmm sahi hai chalo yaha sab thik hai hum chalte hai to fir hum chalte hain sone raat bahot ho gayi hai.

BOSS: please.

[AFTER ONE HOUR]

[SUMEDH IS SEEN GOING TO THE KIDNAPED ROOM]

SUMEDH: daya, acp sir,utho utho jaldi please koi aajayega.

[THEY ALL WAKE UP SLOWLY]

ACP:tum yahankya kar rahe ho is waqt.

SUMEDH:sir aap ye sawal javab badme kariye par ab please yahan se chaliye. Maine sabko sula diya hai please jaldi chaliye.[HE UNTIED THEM AND MAKE THEM GO OUT]

[AFTER REACHING OUTSIDE]

DAYA: tum humari madat kyun kar rahe ho haan.

SUMEDH[sad smile]:shayad main yahi chahta hun.

ABHIJEET: To fir tum bhi chalo humare saath nahi to vo log tumhe mardalenge .

SUMEDH:nahi aap sab nikliye yahan se aur vapas aur logon ko lekar aana aise hi vapas mat aana.[and he pushed all of them and again got inside and called someone]

SUMEDH: HELLO MAIN TEREKO KUCH MESSAGES KAR RAHA HUN UNHE APNE THIKANE LAGA JALDI AUR KAL SUBAH TAK BUREAU POHCHA.[and he moved to take the clicks in his room and send it but just then someone entered]

LADY:bohot chalak ho haan tum ruko abhi batati hu. Hey tum log lekar jao ise.

GOONS:abe chal saale gaddar,CID vaalon ko bhaga diya.

SUMEDH[wink]:unhe bhi bhaga diya aur apna kam bhi kardiya.

BOSS: IKkaam karte hain apna adda badal dete hain nahi to vo cid vale yahan puri fauj lekar aajayenge.

LADY: thik keh rahe ho chalo jaldi sab apna adda badlo.

[AT A NEW PLACE]

BOSS:teri to main saari haddiyan tod dunga. [nearly ready to be a bull] mera banabanaya plan bigad diya saale tune. Ee bandhkar rakho ise.

[ALL TIED SUMEDH ON A BARRIER OF ONE INCH MORE THAN HIS HIEGHT WITH BOTH HANDS TO OPPOSITE BARS]

LADY[angry]:ise itna maaro ki apna chehra bhul jaye aaj to main soungi nahi. [and all started beating him his body was just covered with wounds but he was still having a winning smile over his face.]

LADY:tu abhi tak has raha hai haan.[while catching his neck and pressing it hard.] saale ise behosh hone tak maaro.[kicking his stomach hard]

SUMEDH[still smiling]:mu..jhe maar..kar..kya mi..lega maine.. to ..a..pna ka..am di..ya.

BOSS:saale tujhe to[and he with all started beating him till he was unconscious]ise maarne mein to pure paanch ghante lag gaye ab age kya.

LADY[yawning]:dekhte hain.

[AFTER GETTING RELEASED FROM THE PLACE ALL STARTED TOWARDS BUREAU]

ABHIJEET[ENTERING BUREAU GATE]:sir mujhe to is sumedh ki bahot chinta ho rahi hai. Agar pakda gaya to bamboo padenge.[with this all stopped]

ACP: kya kaha tumne abhijeet. Tumne aisi language use ki. [suspicious]

DAYA[suspicious]:tumhe ho kya gaya hai. Mission se jaldi aye , maire ice-cream ke kehne par paise mujhse bharvaye aur ab yeh language.

ABHIJEET[sweating]:vo vo,vo to bas aise hi. Vo mainvo.

DAYA[angry]:ye vo vo kya kar rahe ho saaf saaf bolo[shouting[

ABHIJEET:ku..kuch nahi.[afraid]

DAYA:Abhi tum mujse dar rahe ho haan.

ABHIJEET:are DAYA vo[and he gets a call and answering it as 'ji sahab' he cuts it]. Main aaplogonki saari confusions durkarta hun pehle atoupsy centre chaliye.

[IN ATOUPSY CENTRE]

ACP:bolo ab

ABHIJEET:dekhiye main aapka ABHIJEET nahi hun. Main to unka khabri hun Mannu jisne sirf unki madat ki kyonki mera span aur height unse milti hai.

DAYA:ye kya bol rahe ho tum.[confused]

ABHIJEET[removing his mask]:ji sahi keh raha hun.

DAYA: lekin ye sab kisliye aur Abhi hai kahan.

MANNU:dekhiye sahab[receives some messages] are nahi. Dekhiye sahab ab yeh sab bolne ka waqt nahi hai vo ABHIJEET sahab pakde gaye hai. Acp sahab abhijeet sahab ne aapko vo paper diya than a vo inko dedijiye.

ACP: kya abhijeet kahi khatre main to nahi.

MANNU: are sir vo sumedh hi abhijeet sir hain please sir jaldi kariye humare paas waqt nahi hai.

ACP:thik hai[he removes a paper and gives it to DAYA] daya ye ek code hai jo abhijeet ne tumhare liye likha tha. Usne kaha tha ki agar vo kabhi musibat mein phas jaye to ye tumhe dene keliye.

DAYA: sir mein ise padke dekhta hun.[HE STARTS READING IT]

'INNOCENCE WENT WHEN I NEEDED IT MOST.

INNOCENCE HEADED WHEN I WAITED IN LONE.

LIKE AIR IT FLEW IN WAR WITH FLOW.'

RAJAT: sir iska kya matlab ho sakta hai. Kya kehna chahte hain abhijeet sir.

PANKAJ:haan sir mujhe bhi kuch samaj nahi aya

[all were confused but when their attention went towards DAYA he was crying]

SHREYA:daya sir kya hua aap ro kyun rahe hain.[DAYA wiped his tears and said]

DAYA:sir chaliye aap sab mere saath. Mannu tum yahi rukna.

MANNU:ji sahab.

[IN CAR]

Acp:daya ye hum kahan ja rahe hai.

DAYA: sir ek bar vo vapas padh lijiye.

ACP: Thik hai.[and they reached their destination when ACP exclaimed] ye hai iska matlab.

SACHIN: ye hum kaha hai sir.

ACP:Sachin ye vahi jagah hai jahan bohot saal pehle ABHIJEET KA ACCIDENT hua tha jissme uski memory chali gayi thi. Vo cid mein vapas aane se pehle yaha har roj aata tha. [hatefully] kuch logon ne uska sab kuch china aur nafrat is jagah se krne par use majbur kiya.

[and after some moments of painful silence daya said]

DAYA: chale ab use bachana bhi to hai.[and all started searching for the next clue]

FREDDY : sir yahan par kuch hai.[AND EVERYONE CAME THEIR SEEING FREDDY STRUGLING TO REMOVE A RING FROM THE GAP BETWEEN TWO TRUNKS DAYA HELPED HIM AND THEN SAID]

DAYA[smily]:maan gaye boss.

PANKAJ: sir ye itni mamuli ring ko aap itna bhav de rahe hai[making fun of freddy]

DAYA: nahi PANKAJ ye mamuli ring nahi hai iske andar dekho[and when he opened it a paper fell from it]

RAJAT: yeh kya likha hai sir isme.[started reading it loudly]

'HUSSAIN BAR , SHOBNA BAR, HUMESHAN MANGAL BAR,DIVAKAR BAR AND MIDNIGHT BAR ARE ALL FOR DRUGS AND SMUGGLING CLOSE THEM NOW'NEXT CLUE.

'AND KNIGHT IN GOLD ARMOUR,

FOUGHT WITH IT,DEFENDED IT.

INNOCENCE PLAYED WITH MY ROAD .

INNOCENCE CLASPED NOT MY OWN.'

DAYA[dreamily]: usko accuse kiya gaya tha tab vo apne ghar nahi jaata tha. Use tab maine kaha tha mere ghar par aane ke liye. Vo nahi aya magar kaha ki uske ghar ka andhera,khamoshi use khati hai. Kaha ki vo ghar nahi makan hai.[getting out of trance] sir next clue uska purana ghar hai.

[A/N:THIS IS ABOUT ACCUSED OFFICER]

[everyone had tears in their eyes so ACP sir took it]

ACP : Thik hai to fir. Sachin aur Freddy tm dono in bars par jakar in ko close karwa do aur baaki sab uske purane ghar par chalo.

ALL: yes sir.

[ALL REACHED AT ABHIJEET'S OLD HOME]

ACP:kholo daya ise.

[removing the keys he opened it and as soon as he opened one projector started in front of them showing some pictures of underground gangs and their destinations with where they are. Yes they are the same gangs that police were seeking from many days.]

FREDDY: sir main in gangs ko note down karke inka pata aura age ka kam police department ko bhej deta hun.

ACP: thik hai FREDDY. Ek kaam karo tum bhi unke saath jao.

DAYA: sir ye dekhiye ek aur code.

'LIKE WATER IT FOUNDED THE WAY UNOWNED,

AND GLEAMING HARDCORE OF MINE IN IT GROWED.

DON'T KNOW HOW IT IN IT SHORED.

INNOCENCE STOLEN LIKE IN MY COAT,

INNOCENCE HOARDED LIKE ON A BOARD.'

DAYA: BEACH…

[IN KIDNAPPERS NEW PLACE]

LADY: kya hua kuch pata chala aage cameras ya bugs se kuch.

BOSS: nahi. Sab sab iski vajah se ho raha hai.

LADY: ise maar mat dalna. Ise to tadpa tadpa ke maarna. Magar ab aage kya haan.

BOSS: bheja hai apne aadmiyon ko dhundne dekhte hai.

[AT BEACH]

ACP: dhundo achese kya kahin par kuch milta hai kya.

ALL: YES SIR[and all started finding]

DAYA: sir ye dekhiye. Yahan par kuch hai .[he could see that besides the rock where they usually sit one paper was hidden]

ACP: nikalo use achese.

DAYA: SIR[ after removing it he read it]

' TWO UNDER CONSTRUCTION BUILDINGS ARE THE HIDDING PLACE OF MEN OF THIS GANG AND THE NAME OF THE BUILDINGS CONSTRUCTIVE OWNERS ARE JAGVIR CONSTRUCTIONS AND BALDEV CONSTRUCTIONS'YAAR JANTA HUN THAK GAYE HOGE TUM MAGAR AAKHRI CODE YE SOLVE KARKE MUJH TAK POHOCH JAOGE

'LIKE THORNS ON A ROSE IT PIERCED MY FACE.

SHAKING MY LIFE IT WENT IN VAIN

AND SWORD LIKE THUNDER ON MY BODY IT FELL.

INNOCENCE WENT AND MADE ME HELL.

INNOCENCE WITHOUT ANY PASSWORD VAILED.'

DAYA:tumhareliye kuch bhi boss. Sir ye jab DCP SIR ne hume giraftaar karwaya tha tab usne apne laptop ko apna dost banaya tha. Ye last code iska laptop hai.

ACP:hmm. Purvi,Shreya,Vineet tum is building ko police ki madat se bandh kar wao baki sab DAYA ke ghar chalo.

A/N KAISA THA GUYS. POETRY KAISI LAGI MAINE LIKHI HAI. HOPE SO ACHI LAGI HO BATANA MUJHE,DO R AND R TC,JANHVI  



	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS HERE I AM BACK. SORRY EXAMS KI WAJAH SE THODA LATE HOGAYA BUT SOMEHOW MANAGED TO WRITE TODAY. THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND HERE GOES THE CHAPTER.

[HERE EVERYBODY REST SOME MOVED TO DUO'S HOUSE TO SEARCH THE LAPTOP]

DAYA[after entering]: sir aaplog rukiye main abhi laptop lekar aata hu uska.

ACP: thik hai. [Daya goes and brings the laptop]

KAVIN:sir isme kya ho sakta hai.

DAYA:pata nahi Kavin let's see.[and he opens it and searches for new folder and when he gets it it asks for password]

DUSHYANT: sir ye to password mang raha hai

ACP[after thinking]: Daya tumhara naam dalkar dekho.

DAYA: nahi sir vo itna easy password nahin rakhega[suddenly something strikes his mind] INNOCENCE!

ACP: are haan! Jaldi dalkar dekho.

DAYA[happy]: yes sir.[and yes he was right the file opened yippee] what a mind boss. Password bhi poetry main.[and when he opened it he saw an email which certainly to his surprise belonged to abhijeet and the password was there too]

DUSHYANT: sir ye email to shayad abhijeet sir ka hi hai.

DAYA: haan magar naya hai. Shayad isi laptop ka hai.[and he searched for new mails and only a name related to place was there] sir ye toh ek factory hai jo do mahino se bandh hai. Yaha par koi ata jata nahi.

ACP: Daya mujhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet ko yahin par rakha gaya hai.

DAYA: to hum vaha pe jaye sir.

ACP: turant hi let's move.

[IN THAT FACTORY]

LADY: aaya kya vo hosh mein.

BOSS: pata nahi chalo dekhte hai aagaya hoga shayad.

LADY: hmm chalo.[they both move]

BOSS: aagaya hosh mein[smiling wickedly]

LADY[smirk]: to kis baat ki deri hai dalo iske upar ye garam paani.[hatefully] itna tadpao ise ki khud marne ke liye bhik maange CID nahi to unka khabri hi sahi magar maut to pakki hai teri .

SUMEDH/ABHIJEET: hun[smiling] maut to..te..ri aurr ter..e sa..thiy..on ki aaye..gi.

BOSS[angry]: dalo paani iske upar.[and they put that sizzling hot water on him making him shout like anything and turning his all body red with swolling on it]

LADY[laughing]:maza aaya tuzhe. Hume maut ke muh utarega aur vo bhi tu. Halat dekhi hai apni.[catching his hair tightly] jaakar shakal dekh apni ayene main.

SUMEDH: m.. .n n.. koi a..ur .zar..ur t.u..m .do..no ko sa..za..dil.. .[in half conscious tone]

BOSS: saale pehle thik se bol to sahi [angry] teri zaban bahot kaichi ki tarah chalti hai na. Ruk abhi dikhata hun tuzhe main. Ye zhingoor vo rod de aur iske haath khol jaldi aaj hi iska khel khatam karta hun.

[and he started beating him horribly on his head,his legs,kicking his stomach like he is a person having some mental illness. He was so cruel that even after Sumedh was unconscious he didn't stop beating him]

LADY: are bas bas aur kitna maaroge. Behosh hogaya hai vo .[to one man] hey ise andar lekar aur bandh karwado.

BOSS[furious]:nahi iska chapter yahi khatam[he took out his gun and was about to shoot when someone shoot on his hand with another gun but then too the shoot was done but for God's sake it just touched Sumedh's arm creating a small jerk from that unconscious body and fire in the eyes of the savior]

BOSS: tum ,himmat kaise hui tumhari yahan ane ki. Attack boys.

DAYA[furiously]:jaise tumhari mere bhai ko marne ki [shouting and at the same time beating the goons]

BOSS: jao sablog humla karo.[but was utterly shocked when saw whole team there and now firing started]

LADY: bhago yahan se.[they were about to exit from door when PURVI and KAVIN came there holding gun forcing them to come inside and till then all goons were dead and they both were taken to bureau]

[AFTER THE FIGHT GOT ENDED DAYA STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS HIS BUDDY WHO WAS DIPPED IN HIS OWN BLOOD WITH MARKS OF INJURIES ON HIS WHOLE BODY MAKING DAYA MUCH PANIC WHO HAD NOW STARTED CRYING. HE CAME NEAR ABHIJEET AND FIRST REMOVED HIS MASK WHICH MADE HIM SUMEDH AND CARRIED HIM IN HIS ARMS RUNNING TOWARDS THE AMBULANCE WHICH WAS CALLED BEFORE ONLY FOR EVERYONE WAS AWARE OF THE THINGS GOING INSIDE BECAUSE OF THAT BIG SHOUT]

[IN HOSPITAL]

DAYA[shouting panicked]:doctor koi doctor ko bulao.

NURSE : ji bulati hun.

ACP: jaldi jaldi fast fast.[doctor came]

DOCTOR: inka to bahot khoon beh gaya hai. Forun ICU shift karna padega.

DAYA[crying]: jo bhi karna hai jaldi kijiye[and abhijeet was taken inside]

[Salunkhe and Tarika entered]

SALUNKHE: kaisa hai boss vo abhi.

ACP[moist]:operation chal raha hai andar. Bahot khoon beh gaya hai [heavy tone whilelooking towards Daya who was sitting there like a statue] kuch keh nahin sakte.

TARIKA[crying silently]: sir agar use kuch ho gaya to..[and unable to speak further started crying loudly]

SALUNKHE: Tarika bachhe use kuch nahi hoga be brave haan.

TARIKA: yes sir.

FREDDY: daya sir unhe kuch nahin hoga aap dekhna.

DAYA: main jaanta hoon use kuch nahi hoga kyunki abhi bhi mujhe use bahot hisab dena hai.

[TILL THEN DOCTOR CAME AND ALL RUNNED TOWARDS THE DOCTOR]

DAYA: doctor kaisa hai Abhi thik haina kuch boliye.

DOCTOR: calm down mister he is out of danger now but you all have to give him all rest for his condition is very weak. He has mental stress as well as physical injury. Somebody has put hot water no less than 100 degree on him which resulted in the swelling and burning of his body. [all were shocked]He has been surely beaten with a rod on his head and legs many times and also by hockey sticks. His hands have marks of ropes. I hope that you understand.

ACP: ok doctor but can we meet him now.

DOCTOR: Yes offcourse but he is unconscious at this time.

DAYA: its okk[all moved inside]

AC[ moving his hands in his hair said ]: mujhe to tumne puri baat batayi hi nahi abhijeet.[wet eyes] kyun kiya aisa haan. Kya halat banayi hai apni.

DAYA[painful smile]: boss tumne akele ne theka le rakha hai kya sabka kaam akele karne ka.[collapsing voice] yaar ek baar batate to[crying loudly now]

TARIKA[bitterly crying]: mujhe sab pata tha magar kisiko nahi bataya. Kya karti isne kasam jo de di thi.

DAYA: koi baat nahi ise jagne do bahot sunayenge.

ACP: ek kaam karo Tarika tum aur Daya yahi ruko baaki sab bureau chalo[everybody tried to protest but ACP sir cut them] kahan na chalo vo weak hai abhi badme aajana.

ALL: yes sir [but in down mood and leaving them two all moved to bureau]

A/N guys actually mujhe ise last chapter banana tha but itna hi time mila next pata nahi kab ayega.

THANKS ALL OF YOU AND DO R AND R

TC , JANHVI


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS VERY SORRY FOR LONG WAIT. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

[AFTER EVERYONE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL ONLY TRIO DAYA,ABHIJEET AND TARIKA ARE LEFT]

DAYA[sighing]: Tarika dopahar ho gayi hai aur tumne raat se kuch nahi khaya. Main kuch lekar aata hun .

TARIKA[smiling sadly]:Jaise tumne khaya na Daya.[seriously]agar khayenge to saath main varna main nahin khaungi kuch.

DAYA[smiling]: Laata hun donon ka khana. Khush ab.

TARIKA: Bahot.

[and after this Daya left for canteen and Tarika was starring at Abhijeet's face for atleast five minutes]

TARIKA: Andhere mein rakhna tumhari adat hai kya. Tumhe is halat mein dekhkar taklif hoti hai. Bohot zyaada bah..ot zy..a..da[last two words were only heard lightly as she started crying without voice while keeping hand on her mouth tightly just to avoid disturbance in his sleep] bahot galat kiya tumne. Dekhna tum main aur Daya kaise sabak sikhate hain tumhe. Baat hi nahi karungi main to tumse.

DAYA[smilingly enters]: main bhi nahi karunga.

TARIKA[standing fast]:Tum itne jaldi aagaye.

DAYA: counter pe bhid nahi thi chalo tum pehle apna muh dhokar aao.

TARIKA[embarresed]: Ati hun.[and she left]

[AFTER SHE GOES DAYA ALSO STARRES ABHI WATCHIN HIS WOUNDS. HIS HEAD HAVE BIG BANDAGE WITH SMALL RUPTURES ON FACE. RIGHT HAND FRACTURED BECAUSE OF BULLET. HIS KNEE SIDE PANT COULD BE SEEN RISEN BECAUSE OF THICK BANDAGE OVER IT AS IT WAS HIT BY ROD AND HIS AREA FROM ABS TO CHEST COVERED BY BANDAGE BECAUSE OF HOT WATER MAKING IT NOT NECESSARY TO WEAR HIS T SHIRT]

DAYA[teary]:Boss aise bandage se bhare ache nahin lagte yaar tum[someone kept hand on his shoulder and he turned behind only to find Tarika their] I am ok.

TARIKA: Hmm dikh raha hai[suddenly she noticed Abhijeet's hand moving] vo dekho Daya shayad Abhijeet hosh mein aaraha hai.

DAYA: Hmm. Main doctor ko bulake lata hun.

[and slowly Abhijeet opened his eyes]

TARIKA: Abhijeet[calling him softly]

ABHIJEET[FEELING PAIN AS JERKED]: Tarika tum..[and doctor came]

DOCTOR: How are you feeling now gentleman?

ABHIJEET: Good[noticing Daya behind him standing silently yet attentive]

[after doing some regular check up doctor bid from their giving one priscription of medicines which were taken by Daya who exited from there immediately leaving two in the room]

ABHIJEET[confused]:Ise kya hua?

TARIKA: Kya hua Abhijeet. Tumne apni halat dekhi hai kitne injured ho tum. Ek jerk se bhi itna pain ho raha hai. And you know very well that use tumse zyaada dard hota hai jab tumhe dard hota hai.

ABHIJEET[getting enclosed]:are magar..

TARIKA[cutting him]:Magar vagar kuch nahi main tumse baat nahi kar rahi yaad rakho tum.

ABHIJEET[feeling trapped]: areee re aiisaa nahii kakarrtee bbaat nahiin kkkaarrni ka kya matlab hua[stammering]

DAYA[entering inside]: ye lo Tarika davaiya do jise deni hai.

ABHIJEET: are yaar tum bhi kya. Maine job hi kiya uske piche vajah thi.

TARIKA: Daya tum jo khana laye the vo to adhura hi reh gaya chalo khaane lagte hain[forwarding medicines towards him]aur tum ye lo paani ye raha[giving him water as well who took it like a mature kid]

DAYA: Chalo Tarika.

ABHIJEET: are yaaron meri baat to suno. Main majbur tha na. Please yaar Tarika tum to maan jao.

DAYA(angry): Majbur the Majbur the. Aisi bhi kya majburi ke akele hi chal diye .

ABHIJEET[silently]:Kya un donon ka interrogation hogaya?

TARIKA:Nahi hua abhi.

DAYA: Sir ka call aaya tha. Unka statement lenekeliye sir ne tumhe bhi bulaya hai.

ABHIJEET: Haan akhir aadhe se jyaada to mera hi interrogation hoga.

[Tarika and Daya exchanged glances as thoughtwhy he went silent like this when nurse came with food for Abhi which Tarika took]

ABHIJEET: dedo main khalunga.

TARIKA[sternly]: Tute hue haath se khaana khaoge. Khila rahi hun main.

ABHIJEET[smiling under teeth]: maan gayi.

TARIKA[blushed]:haan magar tumhe thik hone ke baad mujhe dinner par leke jaana hoga.

ABHIJEET:Kya baat hai Tarika ji saamne se date.

DAYA: hun aur mera kya. Jaane do main ja raha hun. Tarika nikalte waqt mujhe phone karna main aajaunga.

TARIKA: Ok Daya

[HERE AFTER COMING FROM HOSPITAL DAYA MOVED TO BUREAU AND GAVE THE HAPPY NEWS AS ALSO CAME TO TAKE HIS ACCESSORIES WHILE ALL MOVED ON ACP SIR'S PERMISSION TO HOSPITAL TO MEET THEIR BELOVED SIR AND FINALLY AT NIGHT DAYA CAME AND OUR DUO WERE ALONE]

Abhijeet: Daya,Dayaa naraz hai.

DAYA: Tumse matlab. Tum jao baat mat karo mujhse.

Abhijeet(puppy eyes):yaar sorry na yaar age se nahi karunga na aisa.

DAYA:is saal main ye tum mujhe das baar bol chuke ho.

Abhijeet[bit his tongue]: Yaar is baar akhri baar pleaseeee[and nurse came with food and Daya took it]

Daya: dekho pehle keh de raha hun ye soup mujhe bina nakhre kiye khatam chahiye.

Abhijeet[making faces]: to tum mujhse baat karoge.

Daya: NAHINN.

Abhijeet:to main nahi piyunga.[seeing Daya trying to say something] nahi matlab nahi matlab nahi.

Daya[irritated]:acha karunga tumse baa tab to piyo.

Abhijeet: sachi[with sparkling eyes and how can Daya avoid these eyes]

Daya: mucchhi [and they both hugged each other]lekin agar ek hafte se pehle kahan na ki discharge chahiye to tumhari kher nahi.

Abhijeet[irritated]: Nahin kahunga na baba.

[AFTER ONE WEEK THEY WERE GOING TO BUEREAU FOR INTERROGATION OF BOSS AND LADY. ABHIJEET HAD LITTLE DIFFICULTY IN WALKING THOUGH BANDAGE WAS REMOVED AND HAD A LITTILE PAIN IN HIS HEAD REST ALL WAS OK . YES HAND WAS STILL IN FRACTURE BUT WAS NOT MUCH PAINING]

HE ENTERED IN BUREAU WHEN FILLING HIS LUNGS FULL WITH AIR OF HIS SECOND HOME AFTER ONE MONTH. EVERYONE RUSHED TOWARDS HIM.

RAJAT:Sir aap kaise hai ab. Aap kuch aur der aram karte na sir.

NIKHIL: Thik keh rahe hai sir. Aap kyun aaye.

FREDDY: Aur nahin to kya kaam to hota rahega. Aap ko aaram karna than a.

Abhijeet:nahi Freddy aisa nahi hai. Interrogatin bhi to karni hai na.

ACP[happy]:Are abhijeet aao aao aur batao kais ho ab.

Abhijeet:Sir main to ekdam fit hun sir magar interrogation sir vo..

DAYA[whispering]:bata rahe ho ya dar rahe ho.

ACP[stern]:haan vo to karna hi hai Freddy Purvi un dono ko lekar aao

BOTH:YES SIR.

ABHIJEET[murmur]:gaya ab to main.

A/N SO GUYS EK AUR CHAPTER KE LIYE WAIT

SORRY MAGAR NEXT WALA LAST HI HOGA

Do R And R

TC


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS BACK HERE SORRY LATE UPDATE KARNE KELIYE BUT EXAMS ARE OVER NOW. YIPEEE. NOW DAILY/ULTERNATE UPDATE DETI RAHUNGI :):):)

(Freddy and Purvi brought the two criminals who had masks on their face similar to the colour of their deeds ' **BLACK** ')

ACP: hatao inka ghunta.(they both did as per order)

DAYA(SHOCKED):TUM DONO.

PURVI(confused): sir aap inhe jaante hain.

DAYA(angry):haan (then in hateful tone moved forward and grabbed the man's collor) tum dono ne kia ye sab (shouting) kyun. Kitna bharosakiya tha maine tum dono par lekin sab jhut nikla (crying now)kyun kyun kiya tumne aisa.

ABHIJEET: Daya yaar chod use please (catching his hand) yaar vo mar jaega.

DAYA(leaving the man):tum to chup hi raho.(angry) Bataya bhi nahi ki in dono ne tumhare saath ye kiya.(then suddenly something striked in his mind) ek minute kahi in dono ka target sif main hi to nahi tha to fir...(when ACP sir interrupted)

ACP:Daya ab aage ki kahani as a cop sunni hai hum sabko. Bahot raaz chupaye hai tumhare bade bhai ne humse(eyeing towards Abhijeet who put his head down) jinse hum bhi anjaan hai isliye please inse pehle puchte hai ki inhone aisa kyun kiya. (turning towards Freddy) Camera on karo tum.

(HE DID WHAT ACP SIR ASKED HIM TO DO AND THEN THE INTERROGATION STARTED)

ACP: to batao kya hai tumhare asli naam.

LADY: Mera naam Simar hai. Main Daya ki college ki dost hun.

BOSS: Aur mera naam Amar hai. Main Daya ke pehle ghar ka neighbour se milne ke pehle bhi main iska dost tha bachpan se hi hum dono saath mein pale bade hain.

ACP: Kyun kiya tumne ye sab. Motive kya tha tumhara.

Amar(hatefully): humne ye sab ise maarne ke liye kiya. Ise pal pal apne aankhon ke samne marta dekhna chahte the hum dono.

Daya:Magar kyun? kiya kya hai maine?

Simar:tumhara kasur ye hai ke tumne mere bhai ko maara uska khoon kardiya.

Daya(shocked):maine!

ACP: Vo kaise.

Simar(crying but stil hatefully): is Daya ne use jail ke diwaron me sata diya hai. Usne sirf ek ladki ka hi to khoon kiya tha na aur vo bhi isliye kyunki us ladki ne mere bhai ko nahi kaha shaadi ke liye.

Daya(angry): Oh to tum Samar ki behen tumne kabhi bataya nahi mujhe ye sab aur ek baat tumhara bhai masum nahi tha usne ek mamuli reason ke liye ek ladki ka khoon kar diya 'he was a psyco'!

Simar: mai tumhe isliye nahi bata pai kyunki mera bhai tab america mein tha aur mental patient tha. Vo aisa kar hi nahi sakta.

ACP:Kher usne to aisa kiya hai magar tum Amar tumne aisa kyun kia.

Amar: Ye mera bahot acha dost tha yun maano ki Abhijeet jaise Daya ke saath dosti rakhta hai main bhi vaisi hi rakhta were best of friends and neighbours too par ek bar jab hum log matlab meri family picnic par gayi thi tab vahan par firing start ho mummy daddy zakhmi hogaye aur behen to mar hi ise bahot calls ki magar isne nahi uthayi. . Koi nahi bacha main jaise taise vaha se bhag aaya. Isko call kiya magar nahi uthaya aur main tabah ho gaya . Logon ko laga ki main mar gaya par aisa nahi tha main to pal pal iske maut ka plan banata mein hi mujhe ye pata chala ki Simar bhi Daya ki bahot badi dushman hai. Bas usi din se hum dono ne ye plan banaya aur fir itna bada trap banaya. Vahan se bhi ye bach gaya us Sumedh ki vajah se.

Abhijeet: Thanks Amar.

Amar: Thanks kisliye (then striking) matlab tum hi Sumedh. Tum logon ne hum sab ko ulluh bana ke rakh toh main(and he runned to grab Abhijeet's neck when someone held his hands)

Daya: tum khudko mere Abhi se compare karte ho are tumhari to uske saye jitni bhi layki nahi hai.(PICKING HIM UP)A gar mere bhai ko chune ki bhi koshish ki na to jaan se maar dalunga.

ACP: Vaise ye jaan sakta hun date kya thi jab Daya ne ye tumhara phone nahi uthaya.

Amar: 14 june 1996.

(AND ALL THAT COULD BE HEARD WAS SILENCE)

ACP: Amar usne ye sab jaan bujke nahi kiya. Ye vo time tha jab Daya apne training ke liye gaya tha aur vahan phones restricted hai.

Amar: kyasachmein. Nahi aise nahi hosakta.

ACP:Ab batao kaise kiya ye sab tumlogone.

Simar: Pehle humne underworld se dosti ki. Drugdealers ke saath humara pet bhi bhar raha tha aur Daya ke baare mein pata bhi chal raha raha har ek information nikaal rahe the hum log.

Amar: usi waqt mujhe Abhijeet ke bare mein pata chala aur mera dimaag hil gaya. Badle ki aag aur badh gayi maine ise call kiya tha magar jab vo Sumedh aaya yani ki ye to aisa laga ki main ek tir se do shikaar karlunga magar jab ise bureau se gayab dekha to dimaag aur satak jab Abhijeet ko vapas yaha dekha to firse apne plan pe concentrate karne lag gaya.

Simar: Hum dono ki meeting ek coincidence tha. Main jab Daya ko maarne mein kamiyab nahi ho payi to mujhe is Abhijeet yaani Sumedh par bahot gussa aya aur phir ise hi tadapta marte dekhne ki khwaish ki is Daya ke sath pure CID ko bhi khatam kardungi magar..

ACP: Magar tumhara badluck ki Abhijeet ko tumhara plan pehle se hi pata tha.

DAYA: Kya tumhe pata tha magar kaise.

ABHIJEET:Daya maine kuch dino se notice kiya tha ki koi humara picha kar raha hai aur isliye maine apne khabri Mannu ko laga diya aur phir maine is aadmi ka jab chehra dekha tab pata chala ki ye tumhara vahi dost hai jiske baareme tum aksar mujhe bataya karte main ghus gaya inki gang mein(and he narrated all) par jab mujhe pata chala ki inlogon ko meri bureau se gayabi hone par shak tha to maine Mannu ko yahan par bhej diya.

(AND HE NARRATED ALL)

A/N GUYS SORRY UNENDED HAI MAGAR BADME AAGE PLS BYE AB TC


	13. Chapter 13

SO SORRY GUYS FOR LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO LEAVE PC BECAUSE OF MY BRO AS HE WANTED IT IMMEDIATELY AND YES I ALSO WANTED IT TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NO PROBLEM LAST ONE HERE IT GOES.

 _(AND HE NARRATED ALL)_

ABHIJEET:Maine Mannu ko hi Abhijeet banake yahan bheja mobile chip laga di thi aur apna mobile khud hack karke apni GPS badal di meri location tress nahi hui. Magar ye ladki kaun hai ye to mujhe bhi aaj hi pata nahin pata tha ki ye Simar hi maine inki gang join ki mujhe inlogon ne ek ek karke saare addon ka thikana drugs ke godown,bars, inke hidding places aur vo bars mein smuggling ka saman aur is sab mein meri madat Rahul ne ki.

DAYA(shocked):Kya magar Rahul ne kaise!Vo to mujhe ulta bata raha tha ki tumne..

ABHIJEET(cutting him):Janta hun aur isiliye maine use samjhakar ek safer side par rakhte hue ye sab kiya. Aur jab achese samjhaya gaya tab usne tumse bhi kuch nahi kaha.

AMAR:Magar tum is Rahul ko khabar kaise pohochate the kyunki maine to tumhe apna phone diya tha jo ki traker tha.

ABHIJEET(with a smirk): Vo anguthi yaad hai jo maine fek di tarah ek bar apni chain bhi di thi aur nikalne se pehle maine first clue to chod hi diya inlogon ko tumhare changul se nikala tab Mannu ne apna extra phone mere haath mein thama diya.

Simar(shocked):Itni badi planning.

ABHIJEET:Jaise ki tum logonki choti thi na.

ACP:Freddy aur Purvi lejao ise. Aur **shayar sahab** ( ABHIJEET turned in embarassement)kavi bangaye aap poet haan.

DAYA(sternly): Ye bhi chupake rakha, hunh aur najane kya kya.

ABHIJEET(feeling the upcoming danger):are yaar aur kuch nahi chupaya promise. Magar yaar tu samaj na ye chupana zaruri tha.

ACP:Acha aur kuch nahi chupaya to ye bhi batadijiye ki is mission mein life risk 82%thi aur ye bhi ki sab jaante hue tumne hume kasam de rakhi thi ki Daya ko kuch nahi batana.

ABHIJEET:are sir aap kyun aag laga rahe hai.

DAYA(angry):tum unhe kuch mat kaho yahan dekho. Kyun bataya nahi mujhe ye ek baat main to tumhare haath ki coffee achese jaanta hun to fir usdin mujhe pata kaise nahi chala.

ABHIJEET:Vo isliye kyunki vo coffee main ne hi banayi thi jab tum fresh hone gaye the tab main aya tha vahan aur vo coffee tumhe dedi isliye ki tumhe shak na ho.

ACP:Bahot chaudi plannig ki thi tumne to.

SACHIN: Sir ab samaj aya ki Daya sir aapko sharp shine kyun bulate hain.

ACP: Acha ab tum dono ghar jao aur kal report karne(loudly)sirf tum Daya.

Daya(smiling):yes sir

ABHIJEET(embarassed):yes sir (and they moved)

(IN QUALIS)

ABHIJEET:Daya.

Daya:hmm

ABHIJEET:DAYA..

DAYA:Kya hai let me focuss.

ABHIJEET: Naraz hai.

DAYA(innocently): nahi to, TUM SAB CHUPAO APNI JAAN KHATRE MEIN DALO MAGAR MAIN BILKUL NARAJ NAHI RAHUNGA OKK.(and turned).

ABHIJEET: yaar sorry na age se nahi karunga na.

DAYA: fifteenth time you are saying this boss. Aur kabtak yehio bologe yaar.

ABHIJEET: Yaar manta hun magar kya karu yaha pe tere jaan par kheli thi ye. Agar tu meri jagah par hota to yahi karta na fir main kaise na karu.

Daya:magar ekbar ishaara to karna tha na.

Abhijeet:kahan na sorry.

Daya:ek shart par thik hai.

Abhijeet: haan mere baap khilwadunga ice-cream aur dinner bhi.

Daya:main to bas tumhare aaram ke baaremein keh raha tha magar ab khila do kaha hai to.

Abhijeet:tune baaz aana nahi hai na.

Daya(naughtily):kabhi nahi (and they droved off happily)

 **A/N SO GUYS THIS STORY IS OVER HERE KAISA LAGA PLEASE BATANA.**

 **AGLI STORY DO TEEN DIN BAAD OK BYE.**

 **TAKE CARE,**

 **JANHVI**


End file.
